A Friend That Will Last Forever
by Pricat
Summary: Chomper a purple Minion becomes a SeeingEye Minion to a little girl named Ash but adventures and friendship await the oth of them
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was a fan fic challenge suggested by Ashleigh Piccnino, one of my fav reviewers and fellow Minion fans and she suggested choosing one of the stories from my series of one shots, Minion Bonding and turn it into a big story.**

**So I went with the seeing eye Minion idea because Ash and I find it awesome but this is pretty personal to the both of us, if you're a close frind with us, you'll know why.**

**Chomper, a Purple Minion has been through training to become a seeing eye Minion andf ready to be with a blind person and a little nervous, especially paired with a young blind girl om elementary school but with friendship, anything is possible.**

**This is the first chapter but hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was an normal night in the AVL compound but in his room a Purple Minion was still up and anxious because he had been trained to be a seeing eye Minion to a kid but he wasn't sure he could, even though Riff had helped him train and had passed he wasn't sure.

Did he really have what it took?

"Hey you should rest as you have a big day tomorrow, meeting June's daughter." Riff said entering sitting on the bed feeling Chomper nuzzle her left hand, which helped.

"I know but I can't sleep and worried." the Purple Minion said.

"Why should you?

You're gonna do great plus June knows about you so you don't have to hide who you are okay?" she said.

She knew that as long as he could remember, he'd been living here at the AVL and Riff was his best friend so was conflicted making her understand.

"Aw I still always will be your best friend and so will June's daughter, once ya get to know her besides Dave told you about her right?" she assured him patting his head and ruffling his wild purple hair tickling him to make him laugh and deep down was sad about Chomper leaving, knowing sooner or later it would have happened.

It wasn't right for him to be cooped up in here all his life since before he made friends with Dave and Kevin, he was pretty lonely and snuck out of the compound a lot.

At least now he could explore like he wanted without Silas worrying like heck.

_i'm gonna miss ya a lot sweetie but at least you'll have a life outside and with a family, plus we'll always be in each other's hearts._

_Keep me close in your dreams._

She saw Chomper asleep in her arms after playing her guitar tucking him in and leaving him be knowing he had a big day tomorrow and that both their lives would change forever.

"How're you feeling, about tomorrow?" she heard a voice ask.

She saw Gru there making her relieved since he was a good friend to her and like a father after her uncle had given up his life to protect her.

"Okay but unsure since Chomper and I have always been together for a long time so this new change will take some time." she said.

"I know but you'll be able to see him a lot especially if you visit June." h said.

She had to be brave for Chomper's sake.

Right now she needed sleep going to her room as Gru sighed.

* * *

Around seven in the morning, the alarm clock rang making Chomper annoyed still in dreamland, and trying to reach the snooze button but couldn't falling back to sleep and snoring as Riff entered smirk.

She knew how to wake him up shaking the covers like an earhquake scaring him awake as he was up smiling.

"You can't sleep in okay?

Remember what today is?" she said as he nodded.

"June and her kid are coming right?" he asked as Riff nodded ruffling his wild purple hair.

He laughed going to get breakfast grabbing pancakes from the buffet and was scarfing them down making Riff laugh.

"Woah Chomp slow down!

They won't be here for a while okay?

If you want, you can go see Dave and Kevin but be back after lunch okay?" she instructed.

Chomper nodded as he liked being with his friends and having fun but he had butterflies in his stomach leaving as Riff understood knowing today was going to be rough going to meditate for a while.

Chomper hugged her before going heading to Gru's house seeing his friends in the backyard in the pool seeing Dave and Kevin chasing Kyle but stopped seeing him there hugging him.

"I have some time to kill before my new family come." Chomper said.

Dave understood remembering how Chomper had mentioned this before knowing he might not get to see them for a while so they were making the most of their time.


	2. Meeting His New Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon for reviewing since she really likes it and so do I.**

**June and her young daughter Ash arrive to pick Chomper up but he's a little unsure despite Dave and Kevin giving him encouragement plus he's never been aroud kids before.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Iy was now lunchtime and Chomper, Dave and Kevin were sitting under the tree in the backyard since it was too hot to run around without getting burnt but both Dave and Kevin noticed their friend was quiet.

"It's about later right?

Being with an new family?" Dave asked drinking Coke.

Chomper nodded in reply as he knew his friends would undersyand and help him eating.

"You've got nothing to worry about since you're pretty good with other people but understand that you might miss Riff right?" Kevin said seeing Chomper blush, his cheeks going deep violet.

"A little since she's been my friend since forever.

I sense she's sad about it too but trying nt to show it." he said softly.

Dave understood knowing he just needed time to find himself.

"You think I can do it?" he asked as both Minions smiled encouragingly.

They knew he could do it making Chomper feel better and realised he had to go soon making them understand and decided to follow him since they knew where the AVL was since Dave snuck in there to hang out with Chomper.

They saw Riff there with a woman in black and a girl around eight with a long cane knowing this was Chomper's new family seeing him there as both Minion and child were in awe at each other.

Chomper saw the girl had brown red hair in a long braid wearing a blue shirt with denim shorts and sandals making him in awe since he'd never been around kids before but had seen Gru's kids.

"Chomper, this is Ash." Riff said.

Ash was smiling at him stroking his hair gently as JUNE WATCHED SINCE IT WAS CUTE.

"it's okay since my Mom told me about you but you look cool, like a cuddly monster pet." the girl said making Riff chuckle.

Chomper smiled but tried not showing his fangs because he didn't want to scare the girl but he was liking her.

Riff was telling June about things seeing Dave there along with Kevin making her understand but knew they were just curious and worried like her.

"He'll be okay guys as Ash really likes him and he just needs time to get used to things knowing you guys will help him too if he needs it." she said being hopeful.

She knew it was time seeing Chomper hug her tight after she bent down to his level putting a locket around his neck.

"Tankyu Riff." he said softly.

"You're welcome but take care of yourself okay?" she said.

He nodded leaving with June and Ash as Riff wiped tears from her eyes.

She hoped he was okay.

"I see he left huh?

How're you feeling?" Gru asked her.

"Sad but I know he'll do good.

It's not right for him to stay here, you know?

Despite me being his friend and teaching, guiding him since Silas made me his caretaker but hope he's okay out there." she said opening her locket which had photos of her and Chomper in it but Silas had another Purple Minion he wanted her to help making her curious.

She was going to the lab.

* * *

Chomper was in awe at June's house since it was huge, like the AVL but bigger seeing Ash laugh knowing she'd never brought a friend here before but June laughed as her visually impaired daughter got out of the car and Chomper followed wearing the harness and things that Riff had given her Mom.

"I know you'll like it here Chomper, once you feel settled." Ash said as Chomper nodded.

_I wonder if I should show her my true self yet or not because I don't want to scare her, like the others but she's nice like Riff and that's why she chose Ash._

"Come on Chomper, let's go to my room!" she said as June smiled.

She was happy Ash was happy since she always worried about her especially when she had missions since a sitter would watch her but at least Chomper would be there for her making her smile but heard her pager beep knowing it was Silas meaning the sitter would be coming.

She was ordering pizza but knew how Chomper liked pizza especially stufed crust from what Riff had told her.

She heard laughter from Ash's room which was on the ground floor seeing her and Chomper playing.

She sighed leaving them be.


	3. Making Anotner New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of this story and thanks to LadyJamboreemon for reviewing since we both like this story despite the fact we also love From Minion to Human Minion Bonding, the other two Despicable Me stories I'm writing on here so hope you guys like.**

**Ash and Chomper are beginning to bond but while at Gru's house, Chomper makes an other new friend who's also a Purple Minion but I bet we all know who it is.**

* * *

Later that evening, both Ash and Chomper were playing since the sitter had been doing homework but the two were bonding since she was happy having a friend since she was pretty lonely after her Dad had left so it was good her Mom's ftiend had found Chomper.

"Guys it's almosty bedtime!" Ash heard the sitter say.

"Okay Rex.

Come on Chomper let's get ready for bed." she said going to the bathroom after pulling out pyjamas as the Purple Minion followed her curious since he did this back at the AVL since it helped him settle down a little

Ash watched as he was doing the same remembering Riff saying he liked copying what some people or other Minions did but wondered why he wasn't talking since she knew he could but maybe he was shy.

They were then going back to Ash's room but she was telling a story making Chomper smile since he'd never heard stories before and normally listened to music.

He saw her lying down but was doing the same but he felt her kiss his head making him smile since he felt out of placre.

He heard her breathing slow down meaning she was asleep but he saw her arms wrapped around him making him feel good since he was missing Riff remembering he could visit her and Dave and Kevin.

He was deciding to maybe reveal his true self to Ash since she didn't seem afraid like he thought wondering if she knew Dave and Kevin.

Kevin had mentioned they saw her a lot.

"I guess I can ask in the morning." he said softly.

Around five in the morning, he was asleep but Rex knew he needed more sleep and relieved it was the wekend since Ash didn't have school for a few days as it was still Summer knowing Chomper would go with her.

He knew a lot of changes were going on leaving them to sleep.

Later Ash was up but saw Chomper still asleep as her Mom had explained his kind of Minion didn't sleep so good so she decided to let him sleep some more since she wasn't going out today.

She went into the kitchen seeing Rex there making breakfast knowing Chomper was asleep.

"He'll be fine after a good sleep." she said.

"Yes and bet he's gonna go see Dave and Kevin." Rex replied.

The girl nodded since she knew Dave and Kevin were fun to play with.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were happy seeing Chomper at the house hugging him but he saw another Purple Minion, a female hiding and made him curious making Kevin understand.

"That's Pricat, an new friend.

Maybe you can help her since you're getting on with Ash." Kevin said.

"Okay guys." he replied but Pricat was quiet seeing him there as she'd been reading some of Kevin's manga.

She knew of him from living at the AVL, that he was Riff's little pet making her angry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Kevin knew that being locked up for many years while Chomper got to be free upset the female Purple Minion seeing her eyes glow knowing she was using her psychic powers as he was in awe and afraid.

"Stop as it's okay!" Dave said seeing her calm down.

"I-I just wanna be your friend Pricat." he said.

He understood knowing making friends was hard work.

He was seeing Pricat leaveChomper hoped she was okay but getting bananas.

They were going to play some soccer but were having fun in the backyard since they were full of energy and burnt it off were having fun.

Chomper was hoping Pricat was okay making Kevin understand.

"She just needs time but maybe you can help." Kevin told him.

He was unaware that Pricat was she was curious knowing it had been Silas's fault she had been locked up and not Chomper's mening maybe they could be friends.


	4. Helping Ash At School

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ladyjamboreemon fr reviewing as she likes it.**

**Chomper follows Ash to school and chaos ensues.**

* * *

The next morning, Ash was getting ready for school but seeing Chomper wake up rubbing sleep from his eye as the girl smiled hugging him.

"Morning Chomper, sleep well?" she asked.

He nodded as he wasn't sure if he should reveal himself yet or not since Ash probably knew what he was capable of since Riff had told her mother but for now, he was just happy being around her.

They were in the kitchen eating breakfast as Chomper was a little excited but anxious because he'd never been to school before knowing he could tell Dave and Kevin abot it later.

Rex smiled seeing Ash get ready putting the harness on the Purple Minion putting her backpack on after getting her long cane getting into Rex's car.

"It'll be fine Chomper since I guess Minions don't go to school." she said as he was hugging her seeing they were at school getting out of the car while Chomper followed her seeing some kids in awe at him since he was walking like a dog which Ash thought was cute.

"Just be yourself okay Chomper?" she said as he was under her desk sketching since he liked art.

He was listening to what was going on as it was good since he liked when Riff taught him stuff like Math or reading to him at night.

He was excited hearing it was recess as they were going outside and wanted to play as Ash let him off the harness as some kids were in awe at this because he was being himself and saw some kid being a jerk to Ash making him growl.

Nobody in their right mind did that to her and get away with it approaching the kid after messing up his fur and was scaring the kid seeing him run off.

"Ash you okay?" he asked bending down seeing a cut on her nose.

"Wow since when can you talk?" she asked.

"Since always but I didn't want to scare you." he said hugging her.

"You don't as it's cool.

Thanks for helping since that guy always is mean to me." she said.

He nodded as they were going back inside.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were in awe as Chomper was telling them about his day and happy he had revealed himself to Ash but saw worry in his eye uhnderstanding he was worried.

"She loves you, you know that?" Dave said as Kevin agreed.

"Yeah but now she's gonna be curious about us and I know once she hears what happened, she'll be scared." he said.

"I don't think so as Riff told June about that and she didn't look scared but and besides true friends care about each other no matter what/." Kevin said while eating.

They heard his watch beep meaning he had to go but would be back later once Ash fell asleep.


End file.
